Known vehicle brake systems include electromechanical or electrohydraulic brake calipers which are moved by an actuator wherein the torque/force exerted against the brake pad of the brake caliper is used to control an electric motor which drives the actuator. Conventional control methods include those which use torque/force sensors to measure the torque/force exerted against the brake pad. However, such torque/force sensors are expensive, have hysteresis, and are too sensitive to ambient temperature variation in thermally fluctuating environments such as those found in automotive electromechanical brake calipers.